deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Isaac Clarke
Just a heads up, this page has been edited and revised by Aces oo7, so you can contact eiter him or me regarding anything about the edits. --Eagle oo8i 06:20, 31 December 2008 (UTC) These changes were rather extensive. If any old version is preferred feel free to undo my edits. Some of the trivia material seemed more appropriate in the template. Many thanks to Wikipedia. Aces oo7 06:40, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Isaac dead?!! Isaac might be dead by what is seen at the end and Nicole did it http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ubG3N4ljwuo pause at 1:32 you can see nicole's face clearly 00:51, 19 March 2009 (UTC) :Possibly we'll find out when 2 comes out--MasterM 00:57, 19 March 2009 (UTC) ::This is old, old news, considering its the ending. Nightmare Hobo 21:35, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Hey maybe we can get a picture of thoose marker symbols that shows up while Niclole screams from this video, i really want to know what it says :D. --Freddex 01:15, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Isaac isn't dead, Game Informer's recent mag. said Isaac will return. They have pictures of Isaac's new suit. A new gun and enemies. The producer said the story starts off with Isaac in a hospital room on a space station know as The Sprawl three years after Dead Space 1. I think we can presume that it was simply a hallucination, of the kind the crew of the Ishimura also experienced due to exposure to the Marker. We know that Isaac is dead. One of the biggest questions asked about Dead Space is about Nicole though. Is she real? Or a hallucination? There's evidence to both, but if she was real, he fought her off. Yes she was a hallucination, but as revealed in a Comicon board, Isaac's hallucinations of Nicole can now kill him. A question about this supposed Game Informer interview I'm not finding anything regarding this Game Informer interview where the director says Issac isn't dead. Can someone give me the month, and year of this magazine? Or the issue number, or something? Because I'm not finding a source for this statement at all. 05:03, 11 August 2009 (UTC)Makoeyes :I believe there is. I don't know the issue with the interview, but it's been mentioned several times in sites. ~ Nightmare Hobo ~ Talk Page 02:52, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Issue 201. December 09 I think. Hallucinations? What hallucinations does Clarke suffer? I didn't see any in the game. Pararaptor 12:04, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :It refers to Isaac's hallucination of his girlfriend, Nicole which is presumed dead long before Isaac arrived at the Ishimura. This is supported when Dr. Kyne's hallucination of his wife instructing him to bring the Marker back to the planet and Kendra's hallucination of her brother waving at her.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 21:38, September 14, 2009 (UTC) We don't know if what Isaac sees is a hallucination or not. But I believe when Isaac hears, or sees Nicole it isn't real. The Producer of Dead Space 2 said that Isaac's hallucination will never go away. So we just have to try or best and tell if what he sees is real or not.!(USER:FISHERBISHOP)! How would it be a hallucination if Nicole somehow managed to open a locked door for Isaac in the first half of the game? She didn't, that was Kendra.-Kanyo 01:51, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Does a plot summary really belong here? While I do agree Isaac's individual actions should be documented more in detail here, should there really be a 1:1 synopsis of the plot as well? I don't see what it would contribute more than what is already in the "Dead_Space#Plot_Summary" article subheading. Perhaps if it were pared down to reflect his individual actions more, like the section at the bottom regarding his fate. --Civil Protection C13-06A 11:59, October 8, 2009 (UTC) The current format seems to have served its function quite well so far. I see what you're saying; but I fail to see any plot description that diverges away from Isaac's own journey to the point of irrelevance. --LBCCCP 20:32, October 8, 2009 (UTC) :I suppose you are correct, after considering your point more. One last thing is bugging me - I believe the "Keables Guide on Writing About Literature" states one should use the third-person present tense (with some exceptions) for articles. ("You" -> "Isaac", "he went aboard the Ishimura" -> "he goes aboard the Ishimura".) It's not exactly applicable to something as informal as a wiki, but what is your opinion on the matter? (And yes, I'm a bit of a grammar nazi - if only for legibility and comprehension's sake.) --Civil Protection C13-06A 07:15, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Pain threshold Should it be noted that Isaac is incredibly resistant to pain, I mean it's ridiculous, It shouldnt be added because its not vey notable, but if anyone actually bothers then that would be fine.General Q-Nek 04:58, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Well, from that I can only assume that Isaac's RIG has some sort of underlaying armour 'skin' to protect from flying rocks or the sort, but he could also, because it's a game and we don't feel the characters pain, would probabley rest when he has the time. I could also say that the med packs he uses are also massive pain relivers that numb the body, or he did it on purpose so he could continue working without pain slowing him down. That's all I can think of. Keep on dismembering people! Tazio1 06:20, November 10, 2009 (UTC) You'd be surprised what one can do with loads of adrenaline from that level of desperation flowing through their bloodstream. For example, when you're in a really heated fight and you get punched square in the face, you don't feel it until you've calmed down. You can bet he'll have been sore the next day, though. --LBCCCP 02:03, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Allow me to add something. Like LB said, that is true. But, there is more to it. See, not just desperation can be factored in. The nervous system goes into shock when under such a racking like our hero underwent, and the respective effect of that would be.. Well.. He would just, not feel any pain whatsoever, nothing can stop him from moving. Survival Instincts, most likely. PLUS, Isaac generally became a tank in his own way during the game, taking all this physical and psychological trauma, coupled with his weaponry and RIG.. 23:04, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, true, but even with legs ripped off and having it numbed I would still die, but I guess I didn't think that question through very much, thanks for the info! -General Q-Nek I'm the guy that posted about the nervous system thing. I've stumbled upon more. Isaac DID feel the pain, his body, but his mind was cracked open like an egg, like he knew he was gonna' die, so he just spilled all his emotion into every swing, every kick, every stomp, every gunshot. When Nicole died, the reason he showed almost NO emotion is because he'd been numbed. Emotionally, destroyed. That's the very MEANING of insanity. When somebody's emotions become scrambled. I thnk Isaac's going to die soon, though.. Maybe as a hero, saving the Sprawl, or maybe a prophet of the Necromorphs, realizing he can't stop them so embraces them, a la Challus Mercer. Or maybe, he'll go out with a bang, or a SHING, or maybe even a BOOOOOM. (Suicide.) Either way, Isaac will have to either cured or killed. But I would love to see him in his prime, in a tattered, destroyed RIG, watching a freighter with the surviving men on it, saluting them, turning around a wicked smile crossing his face as he clicks his Plasma Cutter open, aims, and fires as a monstrous screach opens while the Sprawl explodes.. And then, years later, they find his body floating in space and give him a memorial. Ahhh.. Such poetry. I THINK I'LL GO PUKE BRICKS NOW. To sum up this section, I would say that all of the medical help and the adrenaline/stress factors do add up to Isacc being rather resistant to pain. However, anyone who has seen a few of Isaac's death animations would attest that he definitely, shall we say... writhes around and makes a lot of painfull noises, when being stabbed repeatedly by any one of the necromorphic combat forms. Hence yes, Isaac is somewhat resistant to the pain inflicted by the myriad large gouges that he accumulates during his ordeal, but he is definitely affected by the pain caused by the near-fatal wounds that are caused when a necromorph has him in its clutches. Chris Haldor - 20:32(GMT), Jan 14, 2010 He's not dead Isaac is not dead Nicole is still alive true she is a Necromorph but with out the hive mind screwing up her head she has memory of who she was(is) and more importantly who Isaac is but she has moments were she goes "feral" and succumbs to the bloodlust that is characteristic of a Necromorph, even then she knows who Isaac is and does not attack him and chooses to maim strangers instead. :We are aware that he is not dead. Thank you. :D - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 19:21, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :Where is the proof that Nicole is still alive/necromorphed but sane? --EdgeZombie 11:50, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :I thought that nicole as a necromorph was a hallucination that Isaac had, because otherwise, how would he be alive for Dead Space 2? She practically attacked him at the end of Dead Space... -- Glitch388 20:58, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :If she was still partially sane when she attacked, and Isaac somehow managed to subdue her, perhaps that is why Dead Space 2 starts in a medical bay? She could be under quarantine? But then I doubt Isaac would let quarantines and necromorphs have anything to do with each other after the events in the first game ;-) - 20:40 (GMT) Jan 14 2010 : The second game is set 3 years later, I doubt he'd have been in the hospital that long. Maybe he knocked sanity into her with his holy sh*t right hook. The second game is set 3 years later but I read somewhere on www.deadspace.ea.com that somehow Isaac had gone into a coma? He could have been in the hospital for 3 years in a coma...? -Brutecute1997 20:42, May 13, 2010 (UTC) necromorph nicole is a hallucination get the 100% where you get all logs and you'll see she was a hallucination and plus she leathely injected herself so she cannot be infected. God like65 05:07, July 1, 2010 (UTC) If she lethally injected herself, that means she CAN be infected. One just needs to be dead in order for an Infector to infect. Just because she lethally injected herself, that doesn't mean she is safe. No one is safe. Not even Isaac. He barely got out of there alive. MyOnlyAlias 13:48, July 1, 2010 (UTC) the posion she used can kill infectors because it is the same posion you use on the leviathan which weakend it to the point which you choud kill it with a gun but she put a infector tissue sample in it so any infector trying to turn her into a nercomorph whoud die. btw sorry about my crappy spelling. God like65 03:26, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Where have you gotten this information? And no worries, everyone makes spelling mistakes :) MyOnlyAlias 03:43, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Hmm.What's all this about Infector tissue samples? is this speculation? DisMEMBAH (talk)(blog) 04:12, July 2, 2010 (UTC) I think so. If this had been said in any of the Backstory Logs or somewhere else, then we would know without a doubt that Nicole is dead. But the very fact that there is speculation to whether she is a Necromorph or dead shows that this is not true. I think this is only speculation about what poison she used. I think she just ODed on some drug to make sure her death wasn't painful. Like Hammond's death. I'm sure anyone would rather OD on a drug then have to go through that. e.0 MyOnlyAlias 14:39, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Considering that she was apparently a ranking member of the medical crew, and by the way she seems to relax before going out in the video log at the end, whatever she injected into herself was probably a heavy concentrationof a powerful sedative, muscle relaxer, or something of that nature, and she certainly would have had ready access to it. -Kanyo 02:20, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Post all problems here let me know what needs to be cleaned up. wanna keep the wiki up to date and accurate. Isaac and Dante? Yeah; someone put in a bit about Isaac being in that new "Inferno" game. Not sure if that's true or not, but I'm loath to remove it until I know. Is this true, or is it rumour and a cleverly photoshopped picture? - d2r 16:55, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :If you're experiencing editing problems, I suggest switching off the Rich Text Editor. That application is a nuisance.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 17:01, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :The source of the article shows it's from Joystiq, a video gaming blog, so it must be true.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 17:05, January 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, all right, then. That's pretty awesome, actually. - d2r 17:12, January 13, 2010 (UTC) It's true, check the sources in the trivia.Gorvar 17:19, January 13, 2010 (UTC) It is definitely true. But like it says, it mainly will be just a costume change. I played the demo recently, and Dante has a speaking role, so I am not sure whether Isaac will take on the same voice, or if it will be changed. --Glitch388 04:41, January 14, 2010 (UTC) It is true unless you get the america version, but will maybe become DLC. you can play as isaac in dantes inferno IF you buy the death edition of the game. Isaac's Photo Can people please stop changing the Isaac image, without his helmet. It's much better than the other one. The version I keep changing back to has much better lighting and is much clearer. Please look at the comparison. KcDuDe5o0 02:45, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :I myself prefer the the previous version; this is a horror game, and the darker image fits. Auguststorm1945 02:50, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Alright, I changed it back to the previous image. KcDuDe5o0 02:59, March 7, 2010 (UTC) File:IsaacClarke.jpg|My Version File:300px-Isaacclarkenew.jpg|Other Version Reveal Trailer Ending Comment Is it just me, or at the end of the trailer, does Isaac (presumed) say "Isaac, I'll make them pay for what they did to you?" Swordser Buddy, 15:53, April 2010 :I believe it's "Isaac, we all are gonna pay for what they did to you".- 5əb'7aŋk(Σάπτανκ) 21:42, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :Interesting. Swordser Buddy, 17:47, April 29, 2010 Yeah, i just listened to the trailer, its what Sabaluntankkus says. Metaron Isard 23:00, April 29, 2010 (UTC) I'm pretty sure that it was "Issac, we are gonna burn for what we did to you." Verify? 14:43, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :Verification: "Isaac, we're all gonna burn for what we did to you." :) - 5əb'7aŋk(Σάπτανκ) 18:17, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :Im gong to take a guess for this, but maybe they refer to someone pinning the Ishimura incident on Isaac.(CrackShot 04:25, July 27, 2010 (UTC)) ::That seems reasonable, Judging by the "I didn't do it! I didn't Kill them!" bits on Isaac's paper with all the unitology symbols on it. :: I guess, but what would be the point of pinning it on Isaac when he is just an engineer? DisMEMBAH (talk)(blog) 18:26, July 31, 2010 (UTC) :: :: Scapegoat. I think they want to have Isaac called a terrorist so that what really happened to the Ishimura will never get out. (CrackShot 18:56, July 31, 2010 (UTC) ::) :::This is the Same Government that Created the Red Marker in the first place, Test Fired it, and never bothered to tell anyone what happened, nevermind that they MADE the marker. Isaac is more or less Screwed should they want to pin it on him, there's not enough evidence out of the hands of the Government and CEC to back him up, plus he's probably unfit for Courts. He's the ONLY survivor. It makes sense that they'd blame it on him, give the masses some sense of Justice and prevent people from looking too far into it because "They've already caught the bad guy." Granted this is all pure speculation. ::: ::: :::i think what "Isaac, I'll make them pay for what they did to you" means maybe a guy whose helping isaac in the sprawl is gonna have some kind of a revenge because in the dead space 2 info. isaac is in a mental hospital and the people there din't believe him of whats gonna happen. ::: ::: :::I think the idea of issac being a sapegoat isnt bad however maybe it refers to the ishimura or for that mater maybe it has to do with the "tests" he underwent when he was in his "coma". maybe the earth government said he was in a coma while they were testing him and his reactions to the ishimura incedent and the marker. Unitylies 15:14, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Translate? Can anyone translate the autopsy report pic on Issac Clarke's page? I can read that handwriting, but the Unitology writing is hard to decipher. 14:43, May 1, 2010 (UTC) The cure is the sickness! The sickness is the cure! ' 05:40, May 3, 2010 (UTC) SprawlRat' Age Should we change Isaac's age to 46 instead of 43, since Dead Space 2 takes place three years after the first? He may also have been born in the year 2371, as I have done the math. 2414 - 43 = 2371, but we don't know if the first Dead Space actually took place in that year. KcDuDe5o0 20:00, May 4, 2010 (UTC) :Since we don't know what year Dead Space took place, no. Also, stop changing the Birth Date.- 5əb'7aŋk(Σάπτανκ) 22:26, May 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Doesn't it take place in 2414? I've seen the date on a few sites. --UNSC Trooper Talk 19:14, May 5, 2010 (UTC) :::Link please. :) :::The problem started because no one provides a valid source. >.> - 5əb'7aŋk(Σάπτανκ) 20:13, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Here's the link to a video in which the developer specifically states Dead Space takes place in 2414. http://www.gametrailers.com/video/exclusive-sci-dead-space/41549 KcDuDe5o0 19:06, May 9, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you for the source. :D :Now, to update all articles! Isaac man Is it just me, or is Isaac's new suit in DS2 loking and becoming more like the Iron Man armor? I mean, he can fly with jets in similar places, and his helmet slides up over his face like IM's helmet, except Isaac's is cooler. Kind of ironic when Visceral stated in their GameInformer article they don't want Isaac becoming a superhero. What do you all think? The difference is, Iron Man can take a car to the pelvis. Isaac Clarke gets bisected. Corinthian-blue 22:07, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Rofl. Very true. DisMEMBAH Isaac Clark: Dad? If the paper with all the writing and pictures on it from Dead Space 2 is actually Isaac's, could the baby he referrs (What about my baby?) to be his and Nicole's? Then it shows a hatching egg; any thoughts about what that could mean? If this isn't Isaac's, though, their really isn't a point to this. bluepopcicle93 04:22, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Nicole and Isaac were not married. Still so, the kid should be either with Isaac or with Nicole. As she was dea...infected, i rather think that it remained on Earth or there is no baby at all Try to translate the Uni symbols. -- Sady von schattig 14:45, May 27, 2010 GMT+2 Very interesting question. Mind Isaac isn't in the best state of mental health, so he could be hallucinating about that. Do any characters in the game make a reference to a baby? Minus the Lurkers of course. Perchance it's referring to the new child necros in DS2? DisMEMBAH I don't think anyone mentioned a baby. Maybe it does have to do with Isaac's dementia, he thinks Nicole had a child? Another teaser we get no hints to what it's about, I guess, only our own speculation. I'll get to work translating the Uni symbols Bluepopcicle93 23:57, May 27, 2010 (UTC) I translated most of the symbols, all except for a scribbled out section highest up and to the left, first translation. Maybe someone else can make something of it. 1: Black writing, upper left of the page, under the scribble. Something I can't make out goes before this; all I have is: Cross my heart and hope to DIE.' (Thanks Tazio) 'Cross' is the word you're looking for. Tazio1 06:37, May 28, 2010 (UTC) 2:Black text, upper right from the egg: Life to death to life eternal. 3: Blue text above egg: If only they knew what I can't unknow. Stick a needle in my eye. 5. Red text directly below egg: This darkness is crushing me.'' 'Bluepopcicle93 01:19, May 28, 2010 (UTC) i Think the "baby" is actualy a baby hive mind or something like it, the source of the infection in the sprawl pheraps a litlle like the alien movies. or something else related whit the hive min or the red markerAdriano Tomás Portugal 22:10, May 28, 2010 (UTC) He's older than I though. - Bluestripe Maybe he had a child or due to his Dementia, thought he had a child. Maybe the Hive Mind or one of the Markers ( My philososphy puts me to believe its the Black Marker.) injected Isaac with a mild Necro gene thats growing to become a new Hive Mind (or something bigger....). This injection was made in the form of an imaginary Nicole attacking Isaac, afterwards he is put in a coma to waking up to dementia and severe hallucinations. And as the Necrotic gene takes over in the form of the dementia killing Isaac, soon starts to take his place. So Isaac starts to believe the Marker or the Necromorphs (as a whole) is his baby. (or primary goal to release.)-General Q-Nek I'm Curious as to what "Can you Hear the symphony" refers to. 15:44, August 4, 2010 (UTC) All of this speculation isnt really worth it because of the new movie Dead Space Aftermath which apparently takes place in between the two games bridging them and since the trailer shows clips of a possible issac it seems that we will finally know the true fate of issac... however heres some good dementia text for speculation: 614 reborn as one, (the next ones are kinda awesome) (it was just a shard, it was red with symbols, it put things in my head, symbols that spoke to me, behind my eyes i feel her screaming, symbols that spoke to me, symbols that lie to me, it was just a shard, the sickness is the cure the cure is the sickness)... so he took or got a piece of the red marker and its making him crazy... maybe it got on his ship (or by some crazy way in his body?) which caused the end game halucination of nicole? like i said we gotta wait for DS: aftermath but if it did stay with him it would explain the opening scene of ds2 in which a doctor halucinates and stabs issac... Unitylies 15:08, August 7, 2010 (UTC) What the- Woah, woah, WOAH. Something just struck me. Where did Isaac learn to write those symbols? He must be pretty far gone to be able to do that. DisMEMBAH (talk)(blog) 18:51, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Well, DS2 is a few years after the first. We don't know how long Isaac drifted in space after his escape and how long he was at the sprawl before the game begins. We also don't know when that paper with the symbols was drawn or even if it was by Isaac. I guess this is just another one of those questions we have no choice but to wait for the answer. Bluepopcicle93 22:30, June 16, 2010 (UTC) the symbols where on the marker and upon encountering it he began to be able to write them when his insaninty devolped even futher than when he was on the USG Ishimura and Aegis VII. God like65 05:18, July 1, 2010 (UTC) If you read the book Dead Space Martyr, in one of the sections, (SPOILER ALERT) as the underwater vessel was near the marker, Henderson kills Dantec, and claims to have "his head cracked open with a light shining inside". He immediately sees unitologist symbols in his head, and writes them down inside his ship until he runs out of Dantec's blood and his blood. Be aware that this was before the Black Marker was discovered, so Unitology didn't exist until afterwards.Neonwarrior 22:57, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Voice? Errr......whoever added in that bit about his voice: which trailer was that in? Where is the source? LINKS OR IT DID'NT HAPPEN! That is all. DisMEMBAH (talk)(blog) 19:12, June 16, 2010 (UTC) I saw it on the E3 coverage. Not willing to try and find that video. His voice sounds young strangely enough though. Although he was in a room that was eccoing so maybe its not fair to judge.JokersFlame 07:35, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Cool! I hear it too. I like the voice! DisMEMBAH (talk)(blog) 16:59, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Im just glad he has a voice, and not continue being a mute like Gordon Freeman. (CrackShot 01:53, July 26, 2010 (UTC)) Hatred for Unitologists? It says it in this article, and in the notes section, but I still can't find a source for this. Does he really hate them? Or did someone just guess that he hates them from some obscure lines in the comics? 04:31, July 1, 2010 (UTC) I don't think it's a solid hate. But I know I would hold a fair amount off dislike if I was forced to go to a lesser college due to The Church. DisMEMBAH (talk)(blog) 03:21, July 2, 2010 (UTC) I think it isn't hatred for unitologist as it is more hatred towards his mom and the unitologist way slipknot200 (talk)(blog) 09:36, July 25, 2010. It says on Isaac's profile that his hatred for The Marker-Heads began when he couldnt get into the Engineering school he wanted to get into because his Mom was a marker head and used that money to buy a position in the Unitologist's church. (CrackShot 01:55, July 26, 2010 (UTC)) Well, I don't think it's hate.. rather than dislike. Who wouldnt dislike them if your mother was a Marker-Head and sen't you to a really bad school because she keeps sending all of her money to a Church? I'd be more angry that the Marker-Heads stole my mother from me.(CrackShot 03:30, August 10, 2010 (UTC)) Isaac's mom? hey , ever heard of isaac's mom? (Makatology :)) 10:45, august 4, 2010 Besides the fact that when hre husband left, She became a Marker head and bought a vested level in the Marker-Head's church which lead to Isaac's hatred for the religion cause he couldnt afford to get into the school he wanted to...if not that, then no.(CrackShot 03:36, August 9, 2010 (UTC)) XD i heard she might appear in Dead Space 2 Isaac's mom? In Dead Space 2?!?!?! Holy shit!! (DS2117) Question about the trivia edit "Isaac usually stands in a hunched pose when carrying a weapon, a sign of his age" Someone added a "possible" before "sign". We know Isaac is in his 40's, and being an engineer, he would have to carry heavy loads around, right? His suit can't be too light either. Seems like a good edit to me, im the one that edited and added the "usually" but i must of missed adding the possible in there, since we arent 100 percent sure about it. (CrackShot 03:34, August 9, 2010 (UTC)) Is it unhealthy to stand like that? That looks like he is slightly hunched over, or as if he is leaning forward. Then again I noticed our necks do not come straight out of our body, it is slightly at an 85' degree angle.Dagoth11 18:59, August 10, 2010 (UTC)dagoth11 I'm pretty sure it's unhealthy to maintain bad posture. I don't know from direct experience and I can't provide any definite cases, but my dad has known many people with similar posture, and they've all had terrible back problems as they got older. Then again, in any sort of combat situation, it's best to keep a low center of gravity. Perhaps it is just to show apprehension and alertness throughout the game, but I hope Isaac has better posture in the second game, only assuming the hunched posture in combat. Krit Z. Daas 21:09, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I saw the demonstration on IGN's channel and he stands up straight when you let him stand idle for a few seconds, also he'll shift his feet, and look around. at least he relaxes sometimes.Dagoth11 22:44, September 27, 2010 (UTC) request Could I add in the trivia section that when idle, Isaac will shift his feet, look around behind him, and fiddle with whatever weapon/tool he is wielding?Dagoth11 22:48, September 27, 2010 (UTC) I suppose...but are idle animations really important to the character? DisMEMBAH (talk)(blog) 21:07, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Gunner Wright Behold! The new voice of Isaac Clarke! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZmlAKIy136Q An interview with Gunner, carried out by Girlgamer.com I think EA made a good choice on the voice! DisMEMBAH (talk)(blog) 21:09, October 11, 2010 (UTC) I like it because it sounds like a normal relatable voice (CrackShot 19:21, October 18, 2010 (UTC)) I like Gunner Wright, I think he was the perfect choice. Mostly because of his voice. Strangely, Gunner and Isaac pretty much, do look alike. DS2117 23:44, November 22, 2010 (UTC) HOLY CRAP!